Arenas del tiempo
by Just AN0THER User
Summary: (Fantasía).-AU Faberry.-Tras encontrar el cuerpo de Rachel. Quinn tiene solo una posibilidad para volver y cambiar las cosas. pero para hacerlo, ha de volver al inicio, y al mundo que hace ya tanto había olvidado.


¡Hola!, Espero que no haya quedado muy inentendible (Sigo sin saber porque alguien lee cualuiera de mis fics a veces...son un desorden total!) y que os pueda entretener un rato aunque sea, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer! :D

* * *

**Arenas del Tiempo**

**Capitulo 0**

Quinn abrió sus ojos sobresaltada. _¿Donde estoy?_ ,se preguntó mientras analizaba con aprensión cada centímetro de sus alrededores. Estaba en una casa, una mansión tal vez -no importaba en realidad donde estuviese-. Sólo podía notar frente a ella una oscura y húmeda madera de aspecto desagradable, corroída por la fuerza del tiempo. Quizás se hallaba en un sótano.

Un molesto cabello quiso hacerse notar invadiendo su campo visual. Molesta posó algunos de sus mechones tras su oreja, para notar en aquel preciso momento la humedad de su cabello -y de, al parecer, su vestido- Parpadeó sorprendida antes de que una gran ola de mareo embistiese su cuerpo desde sus entrañas, perdiendo así el poco equilibrio que le quedaba. Luchó por mantenerse de pie, pero en cuestión de segundos su derribo y su cuerpo colapsó contra en viscoso piso de cemento -embadurnado de alguna sustancia que no podía distinguir- generando en su garganta un gemido de dolor.

Contuvo el aliento al percibir una desagradable pestilencia bajo ella. Miró a su alrededor una vez más. Había una ventana, y a través de ella podía observar un oscuro y frondoso bosque, y tras este, a la distancia, logró distinguir suaves luces y el ahogado ruido de algún pueblo que se arremolinaba en el aire. Los oía gritar, reír, hablar, cantar, tal vez llorar.

Si, quizás ellos lloraban. Y si, tal vez ella lo hacía también.

Sus ojos picaban. Limpió sus lágrimas con la palma de sus manos, y de pronto, todo volvió a ella. Una sensación de vértigo y vacio la invadió. Un frío desgarrador envolvió su cuerpo. Su pecho se sentía pesado, algo estaba ausente en su corazón.

Si, algo estaba ausente, ¿Pero qué?

Sus manos rozaron vacilantes el áspero suelo, tratando de generar el impulso suficiente para erguir su cuerpo. Se levantó con cuidado, coordinando suavemente sus movimientos para no volver a caer.

Temerosa se hizo camino entre las penumbras del supuesto sótano que la encerraba. La estancia estaba silenciosa y vacía...completamente vacía. Era como si la propia habitación hubiese muerto. Miró una vez más por la ventana y la sensación de muerte se asentó con más fuerza en su estómago. El cielo parecía estar de luto, se encontraba tan negro como la oscuridad misma. Las estrellas brillaban, pero su resplandor era tímido y vacilante, como si temiesen que su fulgor le faltase el respeto a la noche. Era un día perfecto para un funeral, no había viento, pero la humedad era inmensa. Y el frió, oh, el frió le calaba los huesos tan profundamente que parecía que sus células estuviesen luchando por no petrificarse.

Avanzó un paso, luego otro, y la vio. La puerta.

Oh, conocía aquella puerta a la perfección. Había pasado meses enteros juntando el valor para abrirla, y en realidad, era por ella -y solo por ella- que se encontraba ahora allí.

Inhalo profundamente y observo la puerta. Trató de moverse, pero no su cuerpo se lo impedía. No sentía nada y el frió apuñalaba despiadadamente su corazón cual navajas.

Su corazón...Si, su corazón le decía que aún había algo que desvelar tras la puerta. Había sentido...algo tras ella.

Suspiró y trató de juntar la fuerza suficiente para avanzar. Caminó por la estancia lentamente, muy lentamente. Cada paso que daba pesaba más que el anterior, y cada uno era más reacio y vacilante que el anterior. Cada paso...

¿Por qué estaba allí sola?, No lo comprendía, ¿Por qué sus pies la habían llevado hasta allí?. Hacia muchas lunas pensó que ya nada quedaba por descubrir, que ya todas las decisiones habían sido tomadas. Pero no...Podía notar que algo faltaba, tenía que...tenia que...¿Qué debía hacer?

Llego hasta el pomo de la puerta y lo giró. Nerviosa, presiono sus involuntariamente secos y partidos labios. Tragó en seco.

Temblando como nunca antes en su vida, abrió la puerta. La puerta que cabeza le había mostrado una y otra vez durante años. Aquella puerta que daba pasó a la esa habitación que ahora se encontraba tan oscura. Tan vacía. Tan completamente vaci...

Cayó sobre sus rodillas gritando. Gritaba, ¿Por qué gritaba?. Hacia mucho que no lo hacía, no había podido antes, no se había atrevido, la guerra no daba paso al bullicio. No, si querían sobrevivir, debían acatar y callar. Oh, había hablado entre susurros por semanas, había aprendido a amar el silencio, y ahora, ahora...gritaba.

Sintió los fríos brazos de alguien rodearla, pero sumida en el pánico como se encontraba, lucho por liberarse y lo consiguió. Sollozó desconsolada, arrojándose sin reparo sobre la pálida e inmóvil figura en el suelo.

-¡Rachel!-Su voz retumbó en cada rincón de la habitación. Y al oír el eco de su propio lamento se avergonzó. Su voz sonaba asustada, quebrada, desolada...

Consternada apresó una de las manos bajo ella entre las suyas propias, frotándolas con urgencia, con impaciencia. Necesitaba darle algo de calor.-¡Rachel!.-Gritó una vez más, pero su mano seguía tan fría como antes, tan fría...¿Por qué estaba tan fría?.-¡Rachel!.-La morena nunca había estado tan pálida, ¿Por qué ahora lo estaba?.

Sintió un leve tirón en la espalda de su vestido. Trataban de alejarla de ella, de su princesa de los ojos oscuros, pero una vez más Quinn se sacudió y empujó a la persona que la jalaba.

Con el corazón palpitante se inclinó, tomando la cara de Rachel entre sus temblorosas manos.

-Rachel.-Su voz apenas salia, el nudo en su garganta aprisionaba sus palabras. Un susurró turbio era todo el sonido que sus labios lograban crear.-Rachel...-Las lágrimas fluían ya libremente por sus mejillas, aterrizando directamente en el rostro de la morena, la cual las recibía serena e inamovible. Su rostro, oh, su rostro se veía como una máscara...Tan pálida, tan fría, tan...vacía. Sus ojos, sus ojos no los podía ver, su oscura mirada que se ocultaba tras esos párpados, esos párpados que ya parecían pertenecer a un muñeco.-Rachel...¡Abre los ojos por favor!-

-Rachel...-La sacudió fuertemente por los hombros, pero la joven seguía sin moverse. Necesitaba que respondiese, lo necesitaba ya.

-Quinn...-Alguien le susurró con suavidad, posicionándose con cuidado a su lado.-"Quinn, ella ya no puede..."

Quinn hizo caso omiso a la voz que le hablaba. Se negaba a oír semejantes mentiras.

-¿Rachel?.-Su cuerpo se habia inclinado tanto que sus labios casi tocaban los de la joven, y entonces lo noto...Sus labios...

"_No te preocupes, voy a volver, te lo prometo. Oh, y recuerda, Te amo Quinn, por siempre"_

Había vuelto, lo había hecho, allí estaba, pero...estaba tiesa...Y fría...Y pálida...y casi azul, su nívea piel estaba azul...¿Por qué?

-Quinn...Ella esta...-No logro oír la última palabra. Su mente había decidido bloquearla. Su subconsciente negaba la existencia de semejante palabra.

...Era solo una palabra, una sola palabra que no podía siquiera decírsela a si misma. Esa palabra que ahora hacía eco en su cabeza de forma incesante, interminable. Además la desgarraba por dentro, quizás por eso la negaba. Por eso la negaba gritando, golpeando, sollozando...

¡Muerta!...muerta, muerta, muerta, muerta, muert...

-¡No!.-Gritó Quinn fuera de si misma. Escapando del trance en que sus pensamientos la habían sumido. Cubrió su cara con su manos, tratando así de reprimir sus memorias.

A pesar de que eran esas memorias las que la habían traído hasta aquí...

Con lentitud deslizó sus manos del rostro de la morena y volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

Todo seguía igual. Miró a su lado y Santana seguía observándola con la más desconsolada expresión que jamás hubiese visto. Realmente aquello estaba pasando.

Quinn miro el anochecer y luego recordó donde estaba, lo que había pasado, lo que la había llevado hasta allí...Y sonrió, Todavía podía hacer algo...

De pronto recordó algo más. Toco su cuello y tomó un pequeño reloj de plata unido a un medallón entre sus manos. Lo observó, ningún numero, y una sola manilla.

El reloj del cambio.

Cerró sus ojos y pensó que tal vez aquel objeto era lo único que podía terminar la guerra. Sin embargo ella estaba dispuesta a utilizarlo para un propósito tan egoísta. Pero no importaba, nada le importaba si no volvía a ver a Rachel respirar.

El reloj podía realizar hazañas insospechables, sin embargo, su preció también era a su vez incalculable, Sy se lo había dicho...

_-Te lo entrego Quinn, pero tienes que saber que solo puede ser usado una vez. No lo desperdicies, utilízalo solo para lo imprescindible. Para nada más.- _

_-Lo entiendo.- _

_-Aquí, toma esto. Mantendrá tus memorias a salvo por un tiempo, tienes un mes. Una vez que actives el reloj, este medallón solo protegerá tus memorias por esos treinta días, luego de eso, todos tus recuerdos se disolverán. Utilizar el reloj tiene su precio.- _

_-Lo se, pero es nuestra única opción.- _

_-Lo entiendo, pero asegúrate de tener cuidado, Chronos es un dios poderoso y despiadado. No quieres hacerlo enojar. Para el tu no eres parte de nuestro mundo Quinn, eres solo una turista que ha venido de visita, y su ira hacia ti, será peor que para cualquiera.-_

Quinn suspiró. Sabia que lo que haría podía traer increíbles riesgos. Pero para ella no había otra opción. Debía recuperar a Rachel, y para hacerlo debía volver, volver al lugar donde realmente se sentía como una extraña. El lugar donde se sentía como un fantasma entre los vivos, puesto que no podía diferenciar que era real y que no.

Debía volver.

-¿A qué fecha iras?.-La voz de Santana era suave y comprensiva. Entendía que es lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y comprendía porque debía hacerlo. Después de todo, a pesar de los sentimentalismos, sin Rachel, su gente perdería la guerra sin dudar.

-No lo se. No puedo saberlo con exactitud, eso no es lo importante, ¿Que importa la fecha exacta?, solo se que. Por mucho que lo odie debo regresar de donde vengo, y se que debo volver al inicio de todo.-

-Por el bien de todos Quinn, espero que eso sea suficiente, pero recuerda, no debes decirle a nadie sobre nosotros. En tu mundo, mi gente es solo una fantasía, y todo lo que has aprendido, son meros cuentos de hadas.-

-Lo se, Sy ya me lo ha advertido.-Tragó en seco. Iba a ser difícil dejar el mundo que durante tanto tiempo pensó existía sólo en sus sueños.

-Bien. Confió en ti Quinn, por favor cuídate, y por todos los dioses, ayúdanos a evitar este desastre.-El nudo en su garganta se intensificó al notar la mirada triste de Santana.-¿Estás lista?.-Escuchó la pregunta y utilizó sus últimos segundos para observar el cuerpo entre sus brazos. Rachel...

-Si, Lo estoy.-

* * *

¿Continuara?.


End file.
